


Spin the bottle

by Calbalacrab



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calbalacrab/pseuds/Calbalacrab
Summary: Uma never thought a stupid game would turn her life upside down. But when Mal challenges her to ask Harry out for a date, she has to give it her all to beat Audrey and win Hook’s heart. That, of course, just for the joy of winning. Is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A silly idea after watching D3.  
Contains spoilers.  
English is not my main language so be patience xD  
Comments and suggestions are welcomed :)

Uma was a liar.  
She has been all her life. She had to lie countless time through her childhood just to survive the harsh life on the Isle.  
She lied to her crew in time of crisis, when Auradon seemed like an impossibile dream to reach - she was the Captain, after all. Insecurities, fears and doubts were something to keep for herself and the sleepless nights spent watching the sky on the deck of the Lost Revenge.  
And even if she cared about all the lost children, she threatened them to keep her role and fame.  
Lying became a habit - an hard one to drop, at least until she met Ben and leaving the Isle became more than a little girl’s hope.  
Now Uma was free to be... well, herself. No more lies, no more “looking-behind-your-back”, fearing of some double-crossing by one of her mates.  
The barrier was no more.  
The Isle was just an isle and even if part of it would always be with her, it was her past.  
Uma was ready to move on.  
Or so she thought before the girls of Auradon prep. decided to invite her over at one of their pajama party.  
Uma needed few good minutes to understand what the heck was a pajama party. The time needed for her cheeks to turn bright red for the shame.  
Parties? She always handled em pretty well. Sword fighting, fishing, late night pirates songs... she always knew how to have fun.  
Until that moment.  
When the other girls started giggling, she understood she just fucked up her chance to move on.  
“Uma” Audrey’s voice was compassionate when she stood up to welcome her into her room. Evie and Mal were already there, smiling in amusement at her embarrassment. Right next to the future queen, Uma recognized Jane and her new shining “Jarlos” necklace. “I’m glad you accepted to come” Audrey smiled and tried to take her hand, letting out a sigh of relief when Uma agreed to let her lead the way.  
Audrey’s room was an unexplored land, after all. A pink land filled with pink stuff from all over the world: books in languages Uma never heard of; dolls dressed in foreign clothes and jewels. Damn, tons of them. Jewels of all kind of shapes and colors that woke up Uma’s pirate’s soft spot for shining things.  
She had been in Audrey’s room before, when Sleeping Beauty’s daughter was under the spell. She went as far as to even try her oh-so-royal bed, but now... now she was a guest in a new world - and she would give no one the chance to call her mannerless. The Isle Queen knew how to behave.  
“I would like to properly apologize for what I did” Audrey began, sitting on the comfy carpet in the center of the room. Since all the girls already made theirselves at ease, Uma dropped the bag full of stuff from the Isle and sat in front of her. Before the young pink-princess could continue, Jane cut in.  
“Is that... a egg pack?” she asked, with a confused look. All the girls moved their gaze on Uma and her bag.  
If she wasn’t sure she asked out of pure curiosity and not just for mocking her, Uma would have punched the pretty cheerleader right on the face.  
“I thought we were gonna party” she said, shrugging. “That’s how we do it on the Isle. Well, how we did it anyway” she remembered very well the nights spent with her crew, throwing eggs at some old shop’ glass windows.  
Jane just nodded, taken back at her honest answer, while Evie and Mal smirked, remembering the old good days they had on the Isle.  
“Anyway” Uma turned to Audrey before she would continue to apologize. Geez, she was done with all those heart-to-heart talk. “It’s fine. We all had our moments.”  
“Right” Mal said. “Let’s use this night as a new start.”  
“Girls have to stay together” Evie smiled, and despite everything that happened between all of them, Uma found herself to agree with her words.  
“Ok, so...” Audrey cleared her throat. “I think I can fix that” she pointed at Uma’s hick-necked aqua dress and got up.  
“I don’t need...” Uma’s words were cut off by Mal.  
“It’s a pajama party. You are supposed to wear a pajama.”  
“It’s a rule” said Jane with a playful smile.  
Ten minutes (and a bunch of curses) later, Uma was dressed in the most stupid, short, embarrassing pink dress she could have ever imagine.  
“I am not sleeping in this.”  
“Why not?” Audrey gazed at her. “It looks nice on you.”  
“And you can’t go to bed in that leather bodice” added Evie.  
Uma growled something under her breath that would have shocked half of Auradon’s population.  
“Fine. Just for this time” for a moment, she envied Mal and her long, plain purple shirt.  
“Ok, now that it’s all settled, it’s time to have fun!”  
Finally, thought Uma.  
Mal got closer to her. “We are not going to use the eggs” she whispered in her ear. Uma raised her eyes to the ceiling.  
“I got that.”  
“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you”.  
Jane took a glass bottle out of her blue bag. “Who is up for some spin the bottle?”.  
Audrey cheered, and Uma smiled. She knew the game. Last time she played, she had Gil eat some rotten clams. Such a fun night that was!  
“If the bottle points at you, you have to say out loud a secret.”  
Uma blinked twice. “Wait, what?”  
Mal smiled. “Told ya.”  
“What’s wrong? Everyone has secrets. A little one is fine, like... I forgot my grandmother’s birthday this year.”  
Audrey whistled at Jane, who nodded with a guilty expression on her face.  
“Is this a joke?” Uma couldn’t believe those girls. “Where’s the fun?”  
Evie sighed. “Uma, we aren’t on the Isle anymore.”  
She knew that. But still... that was ridiculous. And she didn’t even had any secrets to share.  
“Ok, maybe we should meet in between” suggested Mal. “What if we involve other people?”  
“How?” Jane asked.  
“We could like... challenge each other to do something to some of our friends. For example...” Mal turned to look at Evie. “Evie, if the bottle points at you... I want you to bleach Dougal’s hair green.”  
All the girls gasped, while Uma finally smiled. That was starting to be fun.  
“You are so cruel” Evie paused for a moment. “But I’m on. Oh, of course, he can’t know it was me and... the dye has to be non-permanent. And I get to decide the shade, you know, for matching clothes.”  
Audrey giggled, while Jane still looked at Mal in shock.  
“Here I go” when Mal started the game, silence fell upon the room.  
After few seconds of suspence, the bottle stopped. And it pointed at Audrey.  
“Argh” Mal grumbled. “You are safe for this time” she looked at Evie, who just winked in return.  
“So what should I do? Bleach Chad’s hair? I can do it” Audrey was getting excited.  
She is so into the game, Uma thought. That girl would have been a great VK.  
“No, that would be too easy” Mal looked around the room. She stopped on Uma for a while, before a strange light passed trough her eyes. “Audrey, you danced with Harry this afternoon, right?”  
Uma frowned.  
“Uhm, yes. So what?”  
“Ask him out for a date” Mal challenged, and Uma couldn’t tell if she was trying to start a fight or something.  
“Are you serious?” she stared at Mal.  
“Why not? He seems to like this kind of thing.”  
“Well, can’t disagree with that...” Evie looked apologetic for a moment, but Uma found herself angry anyway.  
That idiot.  
He just flirted with both of them few hours ago and now she had now excuses to use. she couldn’t say he would turn Audrey down.  
But still.  
It was Harry they were talking about, and she had never seen him with some girls aside for his sisters. He flirted with all the women he laid his eyes on while they were on the Isle, but that was it: a flirt.  
A date was something else.  
“Well, he is kinda good looking” Audrey admitted.  
“Really, girl?” Uma let out a fake laugh. “He is unpredictable. He has a bad temper and doesn’t even know how romance works.”  
“Are you saying she shouldn’t do it?” Mal asked.  
“I’m saying it’s a terrible idea.”  
“So maybe someone else should step up for the challenge.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Mal smiled and took the bottle. And Uma should have known she was going to use magic.  
“Uma, I challenge you to ask Harry out for a date.”  
The bottle pointed at her knees.  
“You are cheating.”  
“Am I?”  
The girls giggled, while Uma started to feel the anger raise in her.  
“I’m not doing this.”  
“You can’t be afraid of Harry. So what’s the problem?” Mal insisted, all the attention on her.  
Uma was defeated before she could even start to play. Was she to refuse, her honor would cramble to pieces.  
“What if we both ask him out?” Audrey proposed. “Let’s see who he chooses”.  
Uma looked at her, unsure. There were something bothering her she couldn’t quiet define.  
Harry was her best friend. She had known him since they were kids. Involving him in their stupid game seemed... unfair.  
“Perhaps we should drop it” Evie came to her help. “Feelings are something we shouldn’t mess with.”  
“Feelings?” Uma was startled.  
“Harry’s feelings” Evie pointed out.  
“Well,” Mal began, “He flirted with Jane” she looked at her “Asked if I was single, stared at you and tried to kiss Uma. Oh, and danced with Audrey” Mal raised one finger “All in one day. I think the boy needs a lesson about feelings.”  
All the other girls said nothing. Uma herself wasn’t sure what to say. She let a nervous laugh escape her mouth.  
“Ya know what? Fine” she gave in. “Let’s do this. It’s not like I haven’t spent time alone with him already anyway.”  
Besides, she though to herself, maybe he really needed to take more seriously a girl’s heart. Harry always touched her body, kissing her hand and hugging her out of nowhere. A minute later, she would see him giving the sexy eyes to some stranger with a pair of nice lips.  
There was a time, when they were kids, she really thought he would end up being her first date. But as they grow up, their friendship became so special she never felt the needed for a change.  
Then came Mal and all the problems, and the mere idea of a boyfriend ended up at the bottom of her priorities.  
“That’s not what a date is” said Mal. “A date is... more than just spending time with someone.”  
“Says who?” replied Uma.  
“Well, says me. The next queen, remember?”  
Uma hadn’t forgotten she was engaged. But that still didn’t mean she had the right to talk to her like that.  
“Girls, please” Evie sighed.  
“I accept the challenge” Uma said, ignoring her. She looked at Audrey, who smiled in return.  
“I do too.”  
“Fine” Mal clapped once. “You have twenty-four hours to ask him out.”  
“Twenty-four?” Uma snorted. “Useless. I’m going to ask him right away” she stood up, the girls looking at her with eyes wide open.  
“The boys’ rooms are on the other side of the school!” Jane tried to stop her.  
“And it’s midnight already.”  
“Good, he should be awake then” Uma just wanted to get over it as soon as possible. Mal believed to be the best date to get in Aurodan? Girl was she wrong.  
Audrey stood up, her cheeks were pink, but her eyes were filled with determination.  
“I’ll lead the way, the rooms are not too far from here.”  
Jane let out a gasp. “I can’t believe you are doing this.”  
“You?” Mal smirked. “We are all going. Remember? Girls have to stay together” she looked at Evie, and when she shocked her head, slightly amused, it was decided.  
Ten minutes later, bare feet and fluttering night robes animated the empty hallways of Auradon prep.  
“This way” Audrey made a turn and the girls followed, wary to not make any suspicious sound.  
“If mom find me out...” Jane began, but Evie took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“Don’t worry, she will not.”  
Soon, the boys’ rooms came into sight.  
“Harry was paired up with Gil. Second door to the left” Mal recalled. Being the King’s fiancée sure came to help.  
The girls stopped in front of the big wooden door. Even Audrey seemed to have lost her usual confidence.  
Uma had enough.  
Without a second thought she knocked at the door, and the girls winced.  
Few seconds later, Harry showed up. Wrenched clothes, messy hair, the hook hanged at his belt, well in sight.  
“Uma” he said, and his gaze went up and down her body. Luckily for him, he didn’t comment on the silly night robe. His cocky smile appeared a second later. “Ladies.”  
Uma was satisfied. Had he not greeted her first, she would have killed him.  
“Harry,” she said, “let’s go on a date.”  
Behind her, Uma heard Mal bursting out in a laugh.  
Harry blinked twice. “A date?”  
“You deaf now? Yeah.”  
“Oh, with me too!” Audrey moved to take a step closer to him. That caught his attention - and Uma cleared her throat, annoyed.  
“So? Which one of us?”  
Harry said nothing, just stared at them, completely caught by surprise.  
“Both?” he said.  
Evie snorted “Oh my gosh” she whispered.  
“Both?” Uma repeated. “Seriously?”  
Harry shrugged. “What can I say? I love women.”  
Audrey reacted better than Uma thought. She laughed and bowed, her plan already in act.  
“Then please, take care of me.”  
Harry giggled, so Uma punched him on his chest.  
“Ouch!”  
“You idiot. You’ll get to go out with both of us and then you will choose the best date. Understood?”  
“Uhm, yes?” Harry muttered.  
“Good. See you tomorrow.”  
When Uma turned, she saw Mal smiling at her in a challenging way. There was no way in hell she would lose.  
She was sure of that.  
Before Harry could close the door, Audrey threw her arms around him - a good night hug the boy seemed to enjoy a bit too much for Uma.  
She fumed, pissed off.  
She knew there was no way she could lose.  
But again, she was such a good liar.


	2. Poor, unfortunate soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Since I’m away from home, I have to write the chapters on my phone - I’m sorry if the text is all over the place or if there are some mistakes!  
As always, comments and ideas are welcomed :)

“So... help me understand” Harry narrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve been asking you out on a date for years, and that was not okay. But now that YOU are asking, I’ve to go. Doesn’t seem fair.”

Uma scowled. Was there something more annoying than that stupid Fairy Godmother’s lesson they were attending, was Harry’s attitude. They had met in the morning along with Gil, all three of them uncertain of what school would be like in Auradon, ready to stand together at least. Ever since, Uma’s first mate had not stop talking about the late night encounter she had surprised him with.

“Back then, you were joking” she eyed him, shrugging off the work of art he was carving on the wooden table with his hook. Caring not of their new home, Harry showed up dressed as if they still were on the Isle. Leather pants, ripped top, red waistcoat that rested on the back of the chair. Uma liked how his look clashed with the Perfect Polished Room they were in.

“So are you not?” He scratched his cheek with a fingernail.

Uma cursed his smart mouth. “of course I am!” She replied, a bit too loud. Fairy Godmother turned and stared at her new students.

“No talking!” she scolded them, “And please, Harry, put that hook down.” Harry rolled his eyes, smirked and crossed his arms. Not really what Miss Confetti asked, but she let it go. Such a shame he didn’t get to finish the skull drawing.

Harry leaned closer, and Uma tilted her head to his side to hear him better. No wonder none of them had no idea what the lesson was about. “So... what are the benefits of this challenge you accepted?” He asked.

Uma stopped before the words could come out of her mouth. There were no real benefits, she realized. But she couldn’t tell Harry she was doing it just because it seemed the right thing to do at the moment. The way Mal had looked at her, or how Audrey had showed so much interest in her first mate... only thinking about it made the blood boil in her veins.

She didn’t like when people talked about her things - never did never will.

She looked up at Harry, his striking blue eyes were gazing at her face with pride. There were times where Uma believed he thought she was a Goddess to worship or submit to. Uma liked the second option better: she loved the way he melted even at the slightest of her touch.

”No benefits” she said. “But I get to prove a point.”

”A point?”

Uma made a salty smile “No one mess with my belongings.”

Harry’s eyes lit up and his lips curved in a smile, amused.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself” she reminded him. “What’s my name?”

He raised a hand to his heart , eyes wide open and filled with lust “Uma.”

She smiled. Boy, did she like the way he said it.

“And who are you?”

“Your first mate.”

“Exactly. So I’ll make sure your eyes will always be on me. I’m gonna win that bet and you’re gonna like it.”

Harry laughed his maniacal laugh, and for Uma, just the sound of it was worth the scowl from the Fairy Godmother

***

Uma believed in first come first served.

That’s how the Isle were: if you wanted the best food, you had to get up first light in the morning, made a run for Goblin Wharf and wait for the right moment to snatch some good leftovers from the ships - all without being caught by some hideous goblin. That’s also how she got the Lost Revenge, winning Captain Hook’s race, getting first.

So, when Audrey popped out of thin air behind the school’s hallway, dressed in pink from head to toe, a bright smile upon her round face, Uma seethed.

“Good morning, pirates!” She chirped, and Gil and Uma exchanged a look.

So that’s how the princess wanted to play? Being nice and friendly to get closer to Harry? - Uma kind of admired her boldness.

”I thought about our date” Audrey lifted her gaze on Harry. “There’s a nice breeze, a warm sun and afternoon activities are suspended for-“ she paused, uncertain, and her eyes filled with sadness for a brief moment. “Well, by order of the King.”

_Ah-ah_, Uma thought. _Miss Meanie still had to get over her relationship with Ben._

Audrey faked a smile, turning back to her usual self. “So, what about today?”

“Today?” Harry shrugged. “Awright.”

For a moment, Uma hated how he didn’t ask for her permission. But again, she reminded to herself they weren’t on the Isle anymore, and a bet was on. And Harry was a handsome win, if you liked the swashbuckling, buccaneer-boy kind of style.

She wondered if normality would have been like that from now on: her first mate surrounded by drooling girls. Not that it was any different at Serpent Prep., only back then, Uma was sure to be gorgeous, fierce and the more feared of the girls. But in Auradon? the all damn school was filled with pretty faces and fear wasn’t a weapon she could use to gain favors.

“Good” Audrey smiled, her lips painted in a warm pink color that surely succeeded in giving her the attention of all the boys around her- Harry and Gil included.

Uma rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air, dismissively. “Okay kitty, we have a lesson to attend now.”

Audrey blinked twice “Oh sure. Then, you can pick me up in a few hours, Harry-boo.”

Uma raised a eyebrow. Gil giggled beside her and Harry... he just stared for a second, then bowed, a gleam in his eyes Uma knew meant trouble, as he watched the princess turn her back and go away, tittering.

“Seriously?” Uma snapped.

“Harry-boo” Gil said, “That’s even worst than Shrimpy!”

Uma turned around to stare at him “Gil” she grunted. “Shut up.”

He did, eyes on the ground, a sad puppy-look on his face.

“Well well” Harry hummed “it seems like I’ll be busy today” he wiped his hook on the front of his white shirt. “Pirates over princes, am I right?”

Uma just wanted to slap the grin off from his face.

“You are not going to have fun” all of a sudden, she felt her self at unease.

“Why not?”

“She doesn’t know how.”

“Aye, but I do” he smirked at her and swaggered away, chuckling, soon followed by Gil.

Uma watched as her boys started to push and shove each other laughing, casually crashing onto some lockers or terrified first year.

_Some things never chang_e, she thought. And she would have unleashed hell on Auradon before letting that pink princess date Harry.

After all, no one said they had to play fair and square - and what kind of Captain would she be, if she let some random pretty-lips steal her treasure from under her nose?

”Poor, unfortunate soul” Audrey didn’t know what she got into.


End file.
